Winter Always Turns to Spring
by AcidBlackCherrim
Summary: Haruka has a talent for bringing out the best in others, but she never expected to thaw the frozen heart of the rigid, foreign nobleman, Camus.


**Notes: **I'm too lazy to attempt the 50 Sentences challenges for my OTP's, so I found something shorter but equally inspiring: 20 Paper Planes on LJ! These aren't in chronological order, and I abused semicolons, commas, etc. UuU

* * *

><p>#01 – Love<p>

It was a grand ideal reserved for the young and foolish of heart, Camus used to think, but whenever Haruka was around he felt like a teenager again and the silliest things came out of his mouth; that's when he realized, with horror and relief, he was the same as all those other idealistic fools.

#02 – Lust

Camus's heart leaped in his throat and blood rushed to his face when Haruka straddled him in the office chair, her cheeks burning as well; despite his better judgment and prudent upbringing, he gave in to baser instincts and lunged forward to catch the redhead's lips in a heated kiss.

#03 – Passion

"You're wrong, though," Haruka corrected one of her friends, "Camus-senpai is a _very _driven and passionate musician. He's not as flamboyant as Jinguuji-kun or as popular as Ichinose-kun, but that doesn't make him any less talented. A-Actually, I kind of like how subdued he is about it…"

#04 – Rage

"Stay here with Alexander, and wait until I come back for you," Camus gently warned her before briskly walking out of the lobby; Haruka had no idea that two students from their rival school awaited him outside, and that he was about to fight for her honor; when he came in the following day with a bruise under one eye and bandages wrapped around his hand, he dismissed stares nonchalantly and said he had to deal with some 'bothersome peasants' last night.

#05 – Depression

Seeing Haruka so distraught over the UtaPri Award hurt Camus more than he wanted, and the only remedy he could offer was his companionship and a pledge of support to the girl; he never expected her to take his kindness to heart and shower him with gratitude for days on end.

#06 – Bond

"This may come as a surprise to you," stated the Baron with a slight laugh, raising his hand to lift her chin some, "but I'm a virgin myself. I was raised with the ideal that sex is the ultimate expression of love, and it's reserved strictly for those bound by that love through marriage."

#07 – Loss

When Haruka's grandmother passed away, Camus was there for her through the long, tear-filled nights and the dreary days full of reminiscing; his solution to her grief was to take her as far from Japan as he could, so he brought her to his own homeland, Permafrost, for a visit; it was also where he proposed to her.

#08 – Horny

Alexander _loved _sleeping with his master and mistress; he'd sneak into bed and settle into his usual spot behind Haruka, filling the gap between her back and the edge of the bed; unfortunately for poor Camus, he had a hard time initiating late night interludes with his wife because once Alexander turned those big, black eyes on him, he didn't have the heart to move him.

#09 – Blah

A lot of fans compared Camus to Ren because of his flirty but gentlemanly mannerism; Haruka knew better, and what she knew was that the Baron's words were lighter and emptier than air; there wasn't a girl alive who measured up to his standards, she thought, but she never knew how very wrong she was.

#10 – Pensive

Camus sat back in his chair studying a page of lyrics for his upcoming EP release, and he was so engrossed in the task that he didn't see Haruka sitting a few feet away in the lunge, imitating his taut expression with great exaggeration, much to the amusement of Reiji and Ranmaru.

#11 – Confident

Haruka twiddled her thumbs and stammered something about watching Camus perform, that he was her favorite because he was 'flawless' onstage, and she aspired to attain his level of professionalism; the cellist just smiled back at her and kissed her hand, saying she was already at a level far above his, and that she shouldn't sell herself so short.

#12 – Unsure

"Well, um, you haven't said anything since you started eating. A-Are they that bad?" asked Haruka, looking a little nervous as Camus polished off another cookie; he licked his lips clean and shook his head, correcting her, "I've never tasted anything quite like them; they're delicious."

#13 – Stress

When Camus returned backstage from an exasperating live show, the only thing he saw was the adorable redhead standing beside the door to his dressing room with a thermos full of hot tea in hand and a smile on her face.

#14 – Calm

"On the contrary, my dear," Camus explained in a voice softer than normal, "I think you have a lovely singing voice. Hmm. It reminds me of a gentle lullaby."

#15 – Content

"Haruka, I'm home and – " he abruptly stopped when he entered the living room to see his wife curled up on their sofa, wearing nothing but _his _old shirt, and with their beloved Alexander snoozing peacefully in her arms; Camus just laughed to himself and walked over to join them.

#16 – Excited

Camus was ridiculously ecstatic about the news of his wife's pregnancy; he'd sit on the floor in their family room for hours with his face pressed against her protruding belly, kissing her and whispering to the baby while Haruka's fingers wove through his hair.

#17 – Happy

"How about 'Cryszard?' I think it suits your character," said Haruka with a smile so bright it warmed Camus from the inside out; from that day forward, he was legally known as Camus 'Cryszard,' and it would also be a name that Haruka took as her own someday.

#18 – Hot

Honestly, she had no idea that Camus was in the shower when she started the dishwasher; he always told her to let the housekeepers handle the chores, but she enjoyed helping out…until she heard her husband yell something from the bathroom and run out with a cloud of steam following him, stark naked; he stood there in the kitchen doorway and asked through clenched teeth, "Did you start the dishwasher again, _darling_?"

#19 – Cold

His icy blue eyes gave little away, but Haruka saw what was beyond them: a chivalrous, subdued and lonely soul looking for a little warmth amid the winter in his life.

#20 – Mischievous

Camus surprised _everyone _when he pranked Reiji right back for a stunt he pulled during their last live concert; Haruka reminded herself to stay on the Baron's good side after the incident.


End file.
